Mystic
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 01 |episodeNumber= 09 |airDate= 31st December 2017 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= Love Of Friendship |nextEpisode= First Glimpse }} is the ninth episode of season one of Paradox. It aired on December 31st, 2017 on Purry Productions. It was written and directed by Purry Sunray. Story The travelers continue walking, the vampire village a mere dot in the distance after hours of walking. The sun barely visible now as the night rolls in. Austin says they should rest, which nobody disagrees with as they all stop, taking shelter beside some trees. Everyone sits rather separately, Mira beginning to build a fire. Chey and Jayme stand at a tree together, snacking on some of the last pieces of food. they try and remember their lives together before they entered the simulation, but they cant seem to remember much. Miguel sits at the half made fire, watching Mira collect logs. Mira asks if he’s okay but he doesnt reply. Mira lights the fire, the fire beginning to roar and ligt the area. ---- Arianna stands in front of a boy, who’s wearing an apron with a name tag on it which reads “Ben”. She tells him it’s not working anyone and she thinks they should see other people. Ben, who at first thought they were going to have a make out session in the backroom, looks sad before his face changes to anger. He throws the coffee cup he holds at her, she manages to catch it and it’s hot content as it slightly spills onto her blouse. She shrugs, her face nonchalant as she casually drops the coffee on the floor, the cup bursting open as she leaves the storage backroom, leaving the cup to slowly leak inside the room. ---- Noah sits besides Purry, hugging her. He asks her if she's okay and she tells him she’s shaken up but otherwise shes fine. Little Buddy snorts something and Noah says he agrees. Purty asks if he can understand buddy and Noah says he can, Purry is happy and now he can translate for Buddy. Noah starts snorting and Buddy snorts back. Sara comes over and sits beside them, asking what Little Buddy and Noah are talking about. Purry shrugs, Noah says that Little Buddy really likes everyone. Arianna sighs, putting down her weapon before walking away from the group, Austin spotting her and getting up from his seat from the fire, following Arianna into the dark forest. He calls for her to wait up. Arianna stops, rolling her eyes to try and stop tears and turning to face Austin. He asks her if she’s alright and Arianna nods, saying she’s never felt better. Austin tells her that it’s been alot to handle, but before he can finish Arianna throws herself on him, locking lips with him and knocking him against the tree. sex occurs. ---- Scarlette looks down at a blue button as it glows inside the rather dark room, the only light emitting from the button and several candles on the tables around her. She asks the person next to her if she’s ready. The person replies yes, the voice belonging to Arianna. Scarlette pushes the button, something opening in front of her as Arianna walks towards it, getting in and lying down inside the coffin-like bed. Scarlette wishes her luck, Arianna smiles and thanks her before Scarlette pushes the button again and the coffin closes. ----- Meanwhile, back at the base, Scarlette hears about Maria’s death and is seemingly sad. She tells herself that nobody else she loves has to die or will die. Behind her, Lukas listens. Poll why would arianna do that to herself? she's a slut for drama she's lonely i hate her more than ever now!!!!! she could do better maybe she's inlove <333 !!!! Cast *Purry *Noah *Miguel *Maria *Jayme *Chey *Austin *Arianna *Steven *Andrew *Sara *Scarlette *Mira *Little Buddy Trivia * * * Firsts * * * Lasts * * *